Kirino Ranmaru
Wygląd Kirino Ranmaru (ang Gabriel Garcia - Gabi) to jeden z drugoplanowych bohaterów serii Inazuma Eleven oraz Inazuma Eleven Go. Uczeń drugiej klasy Gimnazjum. Obecny na pozycji obrońcy przez większą część produkcji. W Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy obejmuje jednak tymczasowe stanowisko Kapitana drużyny. Posiada różowe włosy związane w dwa kucyki, grzywka jest dosyć długa i opada na jego czoło. Po obu stronach jego twarz okalana jest luźnymi pasmami. Ma morskie oczy i jest przeciętnego wzrostu. Jego wiek można określić na około 14-15 lat. Jego codzienne ubranie składa się z czarnego podkoszulka z krótkim rękawem, na to nałożonego zielonego swetra z białym, zawsze rozpiętym kołnierzem. Do tego jasno brązowe spodnie i czarno-biało-czerwone buty za kostkę. W epoce średniowiecznej Francji nosi zieloną, dłuższą nieco tunikę ze złotymi zdobieniami ściągniętą w talii, spod niej wystaje ciemna bluzka, której długie rękawy sięgają do nadgarstków, jej górna cześć zakrywa też szyję. Do tego białe spodnie i wysokie czarne buty. Podczas trwania ery Trzech Królestw ma na sobie biało-niebieską szatę urozmaiconą żółtym wykończeniem jasnej części i brązowymi elementami. Na ramiona ma zarzucony i związany z przodu jasno-zielony materiał. Podczas ery Bakumatsu widzimy go w biało-czerwonym kimono, górna jego część posiada jeszcze czerwony szef, pod spodem widać skrawek ciemno-zielonej koszulki. Całość przepasana jest w pasie żółtą wstęgą z małą kokardą. W czasach dinozaurów jest ubrany w coś w rodzaju kombinezonu z krótkimi spodenkami i bluzką bez rękawów w kolorze brudniej zieleni, całość jest mocno postrzępiona i związana w pasie sznurkiem. Buty są tego samego koloru. Podczas wyprawy do Legendy o Królu Arturze ma czarno-brązowo-białą zbroję i czerwoną pelerynę. Jest w posiadaniu miecza. Mixi Max Podczas swojego Mixi Maxu z Jeanną jego włosy stają o wiele dłuższe i zmieniają kolor na blond. Posiada okulary, a jego oczy mają odcień zbliżony do morskiego. Odcień jego skory minimalnie staje się jaśniejszy. Osobowość Jest on kobiecym chłopcem, o którym mówi się, że często myli się z dziewczyną ze względu na dziewczęcy wygląd i wdzięczne ruchy. Był piątym członkiem Raimon, by wziąć udział w rewolucji. Jest ogólnie w dobrym nastroju i stara się pocieszać innych, gdy jest taka potrzeba. Jest bliskim przyjacielem Shindou i okazuje się być troskliwy i zaniepokojony Shindou, zwłaszcza po meczu z Kuro no Kishidan, gdzie Shindou zemdlał z wyczerpania i trafił do ambulatorium. W swojej trosce Kirino spędził cały czas w szpitalu z innymi członkami Raimona, podczas gdy czekali na wynik i wynik operacji Shindou. Wydaje się, że ma związek rywalizacyjny z Kariyą Masaki. Wygląda na to, że nie lubi szorstkich gier, takich jak styl gry Kariyi. W odcinku 18 Chrono Stone, okazuje się, że jest trochę zazdrosny o Shindou, stwierdzając podczas retrospekcji: "Ale zawsze byłem tym, który cię goni za wami ... nawet teraz, wciąż patrzę na ciebie od tyłu.". Widzimy go, stojącego w konsternacji i szoku, ponieważ Endou Daisuke nie wybrał go jako członka podróży w czasie do Francji. Jednak Kariya porzucił swoje miejsce dla Kirino, udając ból brzucha, sugerując, że Kariya i Kirino są znacznie bliżej. Wątki Przed Inazuma Eleven GO Jak widać w retrospekcji Kirino, zarówno Shindou, jak i Kirino byli w drugiej drużynie, zanim zostali członkami pierwszej drużyny. Kirino stwierdził, że ćwiczyli ze sobą, ale wciąż ścigał Shindou. Jakiś czas później zarówno Shindou, jak i Kirino przenieśli się do pierwszej drużyny, gdy byli jeszcze studentami pierwszego roku w Raimon Junior High. Shindou został mianowany kapitanem przez Sangoku Taichi, który był wówczas aktualnym kapitanem, a Kirino był również obecny w tym czasie, zachęcając Shindou do zdobycia tytułu kapitana. Inazuma Eleven GO Po raz pierwszy zobaczył go wraz z całą drużyną Raimon, którą prowadził Shindou Takuto, aby pomóc drugiej drużynie, która została zaatakowana przez Tsurugi Kyousuke. Później Raimon miał mecz z Kuro no Kishidan, ale zostali ciężko ranni przez zespół. W pewnym momencie Matsukaze Tenma został tymczasowo dodany do zespołu, gdy został zastąpiony przez Minamisawę Atsushi. Tenma okazał się świetny w szybkim ataku na przeciwników. Kirino i pozostali poprosili Tenma, by przekazał im piłkę, ale zostali oznaczeni, więc Tenma musiał dalej dryblować piłkę. Następnie Tsurugi użył Kensei Lancelot, aby uzyskać piłkę od Tenmy, która działała. Po obejrzeniu tego, co spotkało jego zespół, Shindou użył swojego Keshina, by powrócić do Tsurugi. Po starciu Keshin, Shindou upadł i został doprowadzony do ambulatorium przez trenera Kudou i Otonashi Harunę, z Kirino u jego boku. Kirino obserwował Shindou, gdy był w ambulatorium, a Shindou w końcu się obudził, nie pamiętając wydarzeń, które się wydarzyły. Kirino opowiedział Shindou o tym, co się stało, a także powiedział Shindou, że po raz pierwszy zobaczył, jak robi przerażającą minę, i stwierdził, że inni sprzątali stary klub piłkarski, kiedy Shindou zapytał, gdzie są inni. Słysząc to, Shindou chciał wstać, ale Kirino zatrzymał go, mówiąc, że potrzebuje odpoczynku. Shindou oświadczył, że jest kapitanem, a Kirino powiedział, że bierze na siebie zbyt dużą odpowiedzialność. Zarówno Shindou, jak i Kirino później udali się do budynku klubu piłkarskiego, gdzie wszyscy członkowie drugiej drużyny i dwóch członków pierwszego zespołu, Mizumori Tatsuya i Kosaka Motonari, opuścili drużynę ze względu na wydarzenia, które miały miejsce rano, pozostawiając zespół z tylko dziewięcioma członkami. Później Shindou, Kirino i Sangoku podawali sobie nawzajem piłkę, a Kirino zapytał, ilu członków dołącza do drużyny po tym, co się stało. Sangoku odpowiedział, że nie będzie wielu, a Kirino zapytał, dlaczego Shindou powiedział Tenmie i Shinsuke, by nie przyłączyli się do drużyny. Shindou oświadczył, że nie zrobią żadnej różnicy, jeśli się przyłączą, a Kirino westchnął na odpowiedź Shindou. Później, Tsurugi przyszedł i dołączył do Raimona, co zaskoczyło wszystkich i po dołączeniu do Raimona, Shindou nie miał wyboru, by go zaakceptować i dał mu strój do piłki nożnej Raimona, ale Tsurugi go odepchnął, na co Kirino i inni byli wściekli. Ponieważ w klubie piłkarskim pozostało tylko dziewięciu członków, Raimon przeprowadził egzamin wstępny, aby znaleźć dwóch ostatnich członków. Tylko pięciu studentów przystąpiło do egzaminu wstępnego i nie pozostawiło większego wrażenia poza Tenma i Nishizono Shinsuke. Kirino zastanawiał się, co jest nie tak z Shindou, gdy użył ostrych gier na Tenmie i Shinsuke. Pomimo nieudanego egzaminu wstępnego, Tenma i Shinsuke nadal zdali egzamin, a zespół pogratulował im. Następnego dnia inni członkowie przedstawili się nowo przybyłym, a potem odbyli szkolenie. Później Raimon musiał zagrać mecz z Eito i musiał przegrać z 3-0, ponieważ zostało to pouczone przez Piąty sektor. Jednak po tym, jak Tenma zobaczył zespół przegrywający celowo, nie mógł na to pozwolić, więc ciągle pił piłkę i podawał ją Shindou, ale nie dostałby piłki. Kirino poprosił Tenma, by przestał, ale w końcu podał piłkę Shindou i strzelił gola, który zaskoczył wszystkich, podobnie jak w przypadku rozkazu piątego sektora. Następnego dnia Endou Mamoru przyszedł podczas treningu Raimona i ujawnił, że został nowym trenerem Raimon. Kiedy Endou spytał, czy wszyscy są obecni, Kirino powiedział mu, że tylko kapitan był nieobecny. Kirino patrzył, jak Tenma i Shinsuke ćwiczyli nad brzegiem rzeki od mostu, ale nie dołączył do nich. Poszedł odwiedzić dom Shindou zamiast powiedzieć Shindou, że nowy trener to nikt inny niż Endou Mamoru. Po przekazaniu mu wiadomości, obaj przyjaciele wrócili na ten sam most, na którym wcześniej oglądał praktykę Kirino i byli zaskoczeni, że cała drużyna, z wyjątkiem Minamisawy, zdecydowała się przyłączyć do treningu. Wciąż obserwując treningi, byli zszokowani, gdy Tsurugi postanowił użyć Death Sword, ale Endou uniknął hissatsu, nieznacznie poruszając głową. Kiedy Endou wygłosił mowę po zakończeniu ćwiczeń, Shindou odsunął wzrok od pola, z którym Kirino wymamrotał swoje imię z niepokojem. Shindou przyszedł do szkoły następnego dnia, ale postanowił rzucić piłkę po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło. Kirino i Sangoku usiłowali rozmawiać z Shindou, ale bez powodzenia. Następnie w odcinku 11 wykazano, że postanowił pomóc Shindou, Sangoku, Tenma i Shinsuke w wygraniu pojedynku z Mannouzaka. W odcinku 12, kontynuacji meczu przeciwko Mannouzaka, został ranny w wyniku ataku jednego z członków Mannouzaka i został przyłapany z powodu kontuzji stopy. W odcinku 14 jest dobrze widziany, bez kontuzji stopy, ale nadal nie jest w stanie grać w piłkę przez kilka dni. Później widziano go, jak odwiedzał dom Shindou, rozmawiając o zespole. W odcinku 15 pomaga Shindou, Hayami, Amagi, Hamano z Ultimate Thunder, ale to się nie udaje, ponieważ siła Shindou nie była wystarczająco dobra. W odcinku 17 ujawnił hissatsu z jego gry The Mist against Teikoku. Następnie podał piłkę Tsurugiemu, ale Tsurugi nie otrzymał piłki, ponieważ nie koncentrował się. Na koniec Raimon wygrał z 3-2. Kiedy Kariya Masaki dołączył do Raimona w 21 odcinku, on i Kirino zostali sparowani, aby ćwiczyć. Podczas pojedynku z Akizora Challengers Kariya udał, że przypadkowo wpadł na Ranmaru, gdzie w rzeczywistości celowo wykonywał faul. On i Kirino wydają się nienawidzić siebie nawzajem. Pod koniec odcinka 22, Kariya ujawnił mu, że jest SEED, ale żartował tylko, by drażnić Kirino. W odcinku 23 Kariya wymyśliła kilka kłamstw o tym, że Kirino dźgnął Amagiego w plecy, którego Amagi nie radził sobie dobrze w obronie. Amagi uwierzył w to i miał krótki spór z Kirinem. Kiedy Kirino zapytał, czy Kariya coś powiedział, Amagi bronił Kariyi i powiedział, że nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Pod koniec pierwszej połowy meczu Endou sprawdził Kurumada i Kirino, pozostając na ławce, pozostawiając tylko 10 osób na boisku. Celem jest umożliwienie Kirino lepszego sprawdzenia taktyki przeciwników i znalezienia wady. Kiedy Kirino wrócił na boisko, mógł wreszcie współpracować z Kariyą i sprawić, by ukradł piłkę. W odcinku 26 dowiaduje się, jak grać na stadionie Snowland, ponieważ Kariya obserwował ślizganie się Yukimury. W odcinku 27 wykorzystał The Mist, ale nie udało mu się z powodu Seki z powodu jego brutalnego ataku. Wraz z Shinsuke obaj zatrzymali strzał Seki, ale nie udało im się zmniejszyć siły, która doprowadzi do celu, dlatego Tenma był w stanie go złapać. W końcu Raimon wygrał mecz. W odcinku 29 walczył z Kidokawą Seishuu. Raimon wygrał, z wynikiem 3-2. W odcinku 34 walczył przeciwko Genei Gakuen, ale okazało się, że miał trudności z Pinball Stadium, ale pod koniec meczu Raimon wygrał z wynikiem 4-3. W odcinku 37 zdziwił się, że Shinsuke ma kheszyna. Jest również szczęśliwy, gdy zobaczył Minamisawę. W odcinku 39 martwił się o Shindou, kiedy został wysłany, ponieważ Taiyou wydał swoją mocniejszą wersję Keshin. Pod koniec spotkania widzimy, jak rozmawia z Shindou i już miał odejść, ale Shindou upadł na ziemię i zaszokował go. W 40 odcinku, on i reszta zespołu poszli do szpitala i był smutny, że Shindou nie może grać w finale razem z Raimonem. Później on i reszta nie byli skupieni na treningu. Był również szczęśliwy, gdy zobaczył, że powrócił trener Endou. W odcinku 42 wykorzystał The Mist, aby ukraść piłkę jednemu graczowi Seidouzan. W przerwie był zaskoczony wraz ze swoim zespołem, aby zobaczyć Dragonlink zamiast Seidouzana. W drugiej połowie złapał brakującą piłkę z Dragonlink. W odcinku 43 próbował powstrzymać jeden z rzutów Dragonlink za pomocą Kariyi, ale mu się nie udało. W odcinku 44 był widziany ze wszystkimi obrońcami Raimona, którzy pomyślnie zakończyli normalną sesję. Następnie Kirino przeszedł do Nishiki. Pod koniec meczu Raimon wygrał mecz z wynikiem 5-4 i był zadowolony z wygranej i wraz z resztą zespołu rzucił Tenmę w powietrze. Po wygraniu Świętej Drogi, Raimon trenował, aż Shindou zatrzymał się, w pełni wyleczony po kontuzji. Zespół, podekscytowany widząc go, podbiegł do niego i zapytał, jak się czuje. Kiedy Shindou powiedział im, że czuje się dobrze i odczuł ulgę, że piłka jest już w porządku, Kirino przypomniał mu, żeby nie przesadzał z treningiem. Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Nowe zagrożenie Kiedy Tenma wrócił do Raimon, szukał kolegów z drużyny, zastanawiając się, gdzie jest klub piłkarski. Kirino był z Ichino Nanasuke w bibliotece i powiedział Tenmie, że wcale nie interesuje go piłka nożna, co go zaskoczyło. W odcinku 3 pojawił się wraz z drużyną piłki nożnej Raimon. Znów odzyskały pamięć o piłce nożnej, ale nie wiedziały, kim jest Tsurugi Kyousuke. Zgodził się pomóc Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma i Fei Rune, by przywrócić piłkę nożną i zatrzymać plany El Dorado. W odcinku 6 został poważnie ranny przez protokół Omega 2.0. Użył Głębokiej Mgły, ale nie udało mu się z Beta. Po meczu cały zespół Raimona wrócił do swojej osi czasu. Kiedy przybyli, Kirino opuścił zespół wraz z innymi, którzy nie mają Keshina, ponieważ byli kontrolowani umysłowo. Francja Era Pojawił się ponownie w odcinku 18, wraz ze swoimi kolegami z drużyny, po tym jak Protokół Omega 2.0 został pokonany przez Raimona. Podczas treningu był zaskoczony Shindou i próbował powstrzymać Shindou w swojej formie Mixi Max, ale nie udało mu się, ponieważ Shindou był zbyt szybki. Po treningu widziano go w retrospekcji o nim i Shindou w drugim zespole Raimona. Następnego ranka Kariya powiedziała, że Kirino był zazdrosny o Shindou. Z początku Kirino niechętnie odpowiadał, ale potem przyznał się do swoich uczuć. Po tym, jak nie został wybrany na jedenastu członków, Kariya ofiarował mu swoje miejsce, udając ból brzucha. W odcinku 19 rozmawia z Jeanne o swoich myślach w lesie i zgadza się pomóc jej w wojnie. Później zobaczy koordynację członków, którzy będą towarzyszyć Jeanne. W odcinku 20, gdy udali się do twierdzy Karola VII, mówi do Jeanne, nie martw się, tak jak oni są z nią. Wewnątrz zamku powiedział Jeanne, żeby była pewna, inaczej żołnierze nie uwierzą w nią. Później jest wspierany przez Fei i Kinako, ponieważ powiedzieli, że w oryginalnej opowieści Jeanne uratuje Francję i że jest heroiną, podnosząc nastrój dziewczynki. Jak jeden z sług Karola mówi im, że tylko Jeanne zobaczy Charlesa, prosi go, by wyszedł z nią, a ten pierwszy, po kilku sekundach, akceptuje. Gdy spotykają się z fałszywym księciem, zobaczył, że Jeanne ma wątpliwości i radzi jej, co myśli. Kirino jest później zszokowana, ponieważ mówi, że ten z przodu nie jest Charlesem. Później kłóci się z La Hire, ponieważ on i Gilles de Rais nie przestrzegają poleceń Jeanne, jak ustalił Karol VII. W odcinku 21 widziano, że wciąż martwi się o Jeanne i był postrzegany jako blokujący Dhannę z Shindou. Potem miał retrospekcję z Shindou Mixi Max. Orca minęła go po tym. W drugiej połowie Kirino postawił przed siebie. Kiedy otrzymał piłkę z Hamano, dryblował w kierunku bramki przeciwnika. Dhanna użyła Defence Command 03 i Kirino uwolnił piłkę, a jego nogę zraniono z powodu upadku. Próbował wstać, ponieważ uważał, że to jego wina za przegraną, ale jeśli się nie uda. Następnie Shindou ukradł piłkę i Kirino nazwał jego imię. Shindou powiedział, że nie powinien się tym przejmować i pozostawić mecz pozostałym. Shindou pobiegł za niektórymi przeciwnikami, a Kirino miał retrospekcję Kariyi mówiąc Kirino, że jest zazdrosny o Shindou. Kirino powiedział, że Kariya jest prawdą, wstał i pobiegł do Shindou. Pomógł Shindou zablokować Orcę i jego aura Keshin została ujawniona. Orca podał piłkę do Bahamusu, a Kirino i Shindou obaj zeskoczyli i piłka wyszła z linii. Następnie pomógł Shindou wstać i zadzwonił do Jeanne. Powiedział, że zaufał Jeanne. Mecz się wznowił, a Kirino wezwał swojego Keshina, Senkishi Brynhildra i zablokował Dowództwo O ataku Reizy 04. Był szczęśliwy, gdy ponownie uświadomił sobie, że jego Keshin i ta zmotywowana Joanna. Kiedy rozpoczął się Protokół Omega 3.0, Wonderbot pobiegł na drugą stronę boiska i wskazał na Gunako Mixi Max Gun, ale powiedziała, że Wonderbot powinien wskazać Kirino, a potem Mixi Maxed Kirino z Jeanne. Następnie łatwo ukradł piłkę z Gamma i przeszedł do Tsurugi, który użył Keshin Armed i strzelił pierwszego gola. Potem mówi, że rytm meczu był w ich posiadaniu i że Raimon zaatakuje wszystkimi swoimi siłami. Kirino otrzymał piłkę od Kinako i przekazał ją Shindou, która złamała protokół Protocol Omega 3.0. Następnie Shindou użył Mixi Trans, wykorzystał Setsuna Boost i zdobył drugą bramkę. Kirino i Shindou wrócili do normalności. Zanim Raimon odszedł, Jeanne podarowała Kirino cukierki, które jadł we trakcie Inazuma TM. Era trzech królestw W 22 odcinku został wybrany do jednego z członków, którzy odbyli podróż w czasie do ery Ryuu Gentoku. Później zobaczył, że Taiyou wyjaśnia mu, że nie spieszył się z tym, ponieważ Taiyou był rozczarowany, że nie został wybrany do udziału w meczu piłki nożnej przeciwko Zanark Domain. W odcinku 25, po tym, jak Nishiki został brutalnie zaatakowany przez Zanarka, Kirino próbował powstrzymać go z Senkishi Brynhildr, ale łatwo go pobił Zaiarkowi Makaiou Zanarka. Jednak mecz został później przerwany, ponieważ Zanark wymknął się spod kontroli. Era Jurajska W odcinku 31 podczas ery jurajskiej, poszedł wraz z innymi członkami zespołu, aby zbadać epokę i był wstrząśnięty, gdy zobaczył Torba, który przepędził Tyranozaura. Później udał się do domu Torba i pomógł odnaleźć Rockstar wraz ze swoimi kolegami z drużyny następnego dnia. Era Króla Artura W odcinku 35 został zamieniony w jeden z Entaku no Kishi. Turniej Ragnarok Został wybrany na członka Zespołu El Dorado 03. W 45 odcinku użył swojego Keshin Uzbrojony po raz pierwszy. W odcinku 46 dostał ból głowy spowodowany siłą Fei. Był także zszokowany tym, że Kinako jest matką Fei. W odcinku 47 on i reszta zespołu Raimona przywitali Fei w zespole. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Zespół Raimon był obecny na Stadionie Świętej Drogi, by usłyszeć, kto został wybrany do Inazuma Japan, ale Kirino wraz z Shinsuke i Nishiki byli naprawdę zaskoczeni, gdy dowiedzieli się, że nie zostali wybrani w Inazuma Japan. Mimo że nie został wybrany, Kirino zdecydował się obejrzeć mecz pomiędzy Inazuma Japan i Teikoku Gakuen i życzył Shindou powodzenia w meczu. Jednak kiedy zobaczył sztuki Inazumy w Japonii, zastanawiał się, dlaczego zostali wybrani do Inazuma Japan zamiast do niego i smutno było zobaczyć, że to była Japonia Inazuma, kiedy mecz zakończył się przegraną Inazuma Japan. Ponownie pojawia się w odcinku 19 wraz z resztą Raimon i mają trening z Ziemią Jedenaście, a następnie macha jak Galaktyka Nauts Gou odchodzi. Ciekawostki - Kanji 霧 w jego imieniu oznacza mgłę, odnoszącą się do jego hissatsu The Mist and Deep Mist. - Jego imię pochodzi od Mori Ranmaru, którego podopiecznym był Oda Nobunaga. - Jego najlepszym przyjęciem jest Shindou Takuto (ang Riccardo Di Rigo - Rick) - Piosenki : Ashita no Field z Shindou Takuto; Namida no Art ~ Nijiiro no Hana z Fei Rune; Bokutachi no Shiro z Matsukaze Tenma, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Shindou i Nishizono Shinsuke; BELIEVE Mikazuki Smile z Endou Mamoru, Tsurugi i Shindou; CHAMPIONSHIP i Te Wo Tsunagou z Shindou i Seto Midori.